Golden's Storm
by Sonicexpertfan13
Summary: Golden Freddy, after helping Foxy revive from his short term sacrifice, has awaken sadness with a young girl. But when the young girl's mother is friends with Mike Schmidt, problems occur. Then, the girl is stuck in the pizzeria after hours, the day a massive hurricane comes. /I PROMISE YOU, NO MORE SHIPPINGS IN THIS STORY. ONLY FOXY X MIKE. XD/ T For Gore and Strong Language.
1. Chapter 1: Golden Introduction

**Finally, the new story! If any questions, please don't hesitate to ask~ Oh I got a question on the other story, my Deviantart is sonicexpertfan10~ Thanks~  
**

* * *

Golden's POV:

_**Help her...**_

"What was that?"

I looked around, nothing being in the backstage. It made me wonder why I heard that whispering voice..Chiming through my gold ears.

Getting up, I walked to the door (More like limp to the door). Slowly turning the knob, I pushed forward to see a dead body laying there. "W-What's this?" My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the pizzeria. Then.. .Stared. Oh..How long I stared..

The body was gruesome, cuts and bruises glued to it, with blood and pus flowing from it.

"F-FOxY?" I asked, glitching out.

I placed a metallic paw on the corpse. Light filled the room and covered the dead Foxy with gold. Nodding, I left the room. Walking away.

* * *

I peeked around the corner, to see if the dead Fox was there still. _No._

He's gone, he must of-

Rattling back and forth was heard, coming from the office.

Dashing over to the door, I stood there. "Tsk tsk. Don't thank me for saving you? Hmpf."

_HELP!_

W-What?

I ran to the kitchen, where the noise came from. _Nothing.. My imagination..Fooled me again._

* * *

The sun rose again, my eyes flashed. Time for those guys to get the fame again.

Hours after the place was closed again, I heard crying as the lights shut off, indicating closing time. Limping to the sound I saw a tiny girl, with pale skin and puffy hair. She looked up, her light brown eyes were filled with glimmering tears.

"P-please.. Don't eat me..."

Staring at the little girl for a long time, I felt emotions I haven't felt in awhile. **Sadness.**

I went closer, making her silence her crying with coughs. "WhY Arree yOU hereee?" I tried saying without glitching out, but it failed horribly.

She opened her mouth, a tiny high pitched voice spoke, "I was still here, trying to find Mommy and **Alyssa. **I-I don't know where they went! But as soon as I went back to the main stage..The place was closed down. They don't care about me anymore.."

"DOn'T sAy...That..." I pet her hair lightly, making sure not to hurt her. "They must of been worried sick. I'll take care of you until tomorrow."

The frown on her face was now a cute smile. She grabbed me, hugging me.

_**Mom? Am I different? Because.. I can't see well?  
**__**No sweetie.. You're my little bear.  
****What if everyone hates me at school?...**_** (Sobbing.)  
****Sh..Mommy loves you how you are... (She hugged me.)**

"She can't love me anymore." Said I to the little girl. "I'm different. A Golden freak."

"You look nice to me! Mr...?"

"F-Fazbear."

She took my metal paw, smiling up at me. "C'mon, let's go play some games!" She tapped my shoulder. "Tag! You're it!"

* * *

I shown her a smile, it has been a fun night yesterday...But she has to get to her parents.

_Diing_!

Opening time was now here, and I saw two young females run into the room. "Danielle!? Are you here?"

_She has two moms?_

"Mommy! Alyssa!" Danielle ran to her two mothers, smiling widely. I hid, to make sure I was not seen. "Mom! There was a yellow bear with me! He played with me last night!"

Her mother exchanged a happy glance at Alyssa, "That's wonderful dear!"

Danielle turned around, "He's right... Where'd he go?! He was right there!"

"Come, lets go. I need to go see Mike." Alyssa said, sounding curious.

Danielle's mother was named Danielle too, but she preferred Dani.

Dani looked at Alyssa, "That guy is insane though. You used to hang out with him.. Right?"

Alyssa nodded. "He's not insane.. He's just.. Has a mental mind that no other person has except the people that have 1 percent of their sanity."

Everyone stared at her.

"Lets just go." She walked away, holding Danielle's hand.

I peeked out, smiling at Danielle, and put my paw to my mouth, telling her to be quiet. As I did that, she did the same back to me. "...Good girl..."

And that is when I felt appreciated...

00000

_Danielle's POV:_

I sat on my bed, looking out the window as an older man stepped out of his car and into out house. Downstairs I heard Alyssa and Mike talking.

"Mike! You have something to explain! Is there a golden bear in that pizzeria?! It's only Freddy isn't it?"

He shrugged, pulling out his fingers to count with. "Foxy. Bonnie. Freddy. Chica. Only four that I know of. Maybe it was Chica."

She grabbed his collar. "My daughter said a gold **bear!**"

"Uuhh... Hallucination. She's crazy. Like you Alyssa!" He made a weak smile.

...

Then Mike was kicked out of the house.

"Hey! Maybe it's an illusion!"

"Don't call my daughter crazy!" then with those words, she slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Cartoon Plot

**HEY! YEAH YOU! Are you a newcomer to my fanfictions? Well. STOP READING. YEAH THAT IS RIGHT. No really. This is a SEQUEL. MEANING SECOND. YEAH. YEAAAH. SO READ "_Foxy's Anger_" FIRST. I love people coming into this story, but it wouldn't make sense without the beginning. So, please come on and read the first one! Follow me too! This is a whole series! Basically my ideas on each character in a new UNIQUE way. So, continue if you read the first one. If not. GO AWAY. *Hits door button.***

* * *

_Phone Guy's POV:_

_*In the Past.*_

"Ughh... come on mom. Can we go now?"

My mother was trying to call a cab, since we had no way of getting home.. It wasn't like she was doing it right, because no one answered. The only thing replying to her voice was the static of the empty phone call..

She paid no mind to me as we were stuck in the pizzeria... Freddy's Pizzeria..

I twitched as I smelled a wonderful scent of cheese and tomato sauce. I snuck off as she was paying no attention to me and I saw three animatronics, one holding a guitar, another was playing the drums, and the middle was singing. Four other kids came over too, watching the show with great interest. "Hey. Who are those guys!?" I asked the red haired kid with a eye patch worn on his face.

He spoke in a fake pirate accent, "Aye! That be Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, and Fred bear."

"What's up with your fake pirate thing?" I said, looking at his eye patch.

Slowly, his hand rose to his eye. "Oh this? I just love pirates! And guess what?! There's a new animatronic coming soon! Foxy the Cub! Oh how I love Foxes!"

A golden bear stepped out of nowhere and asked the red head if he wanted a stash of pirate treasure.

"Yes! Come on guys! He has a stash of booty!" We all followed the golden bear.

When we arrived, we were in a small room that smelled dusty and old. "Why are we back here Golden Freddy?" asked the black haired boy.

The bear took his head off, showing an old looking grin.

"No!"

_*Present.*_

Golden Freddy's POV:  


Danielle came back the following day with her parents. They didn't let her go wander though. Mike came along and "watched" her. By that I mean he read his

newspaper, licking his index finger to turn a page.

The little girl tugged his coat sleeve, "Can we play something! I'm bored."

Mike shooed her off, and continued to read. She responded with a grunt and dropped down on a chair near him.

Dani and Alyssa headed off to look for clues for the "Golden Bear." _They think I don't exist. I should follow them._

Dani took the left and Alyssa the right. "D-D-Dang it! I n-need to make sure they don't run into **them."**

I limped off after Dani. I felt as if she would have more difficulty finding her way around. _Alyssa has actually been here before when she was little. I remember since Mike was always here._

"Hm. The Golden Bear isn't seen by Mike, so he must be not used." Her foot slowly lifted forward and everything slowed down. There was a spring trap in front of her foot. "Ah!" _I had to do something! _I ripped my ear off, making wires pop out after the metal piece. I threw it behind her and it made a loud clunking noise. She whipped around and picked up the piece. "A golden bear ear?..He does exist. My daughter wasn't lying. I need to tell Alyssa!" She ran off and I jumped from the top of the shelve. I picked up the trap and stared at it. It was golden.

"A golden spring trap? Who-o-o did this?" I then twitched as I remembered Alyssa. I headed off to find her.

A purple shadow was in the far corner. Bear ears popped from the top and I snarled. He was going to try to hurt Alyssa, whom was a orange blur at the end of the hallway.

I sprang, barely going in the air because of my weight and fell on the shadow figure. A deep voice grunted and hissed."Get off me!" He kicked me off and I swung a punch. "Don't think about hurting Alyssa!" His jaw opened loosely since I loosened a bolt. He made an angry noise and pushed me onto the ground, sounding a screeching noise to go through the halls. The screeching noise was from my metal suit and it dragging across the floor.

Alyssa turned slightly and made a "huh" sound. The purple shadow panicked and ran off, fading into the blackness.

She ran down the hallway and I panicked. I had to be discovered. But then, a warm hand met my body and grunted as they dragged me into the shadows.

_I was saved._


End file.
